1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand, especially a stand that is extendable, light-weight, and not cumbersome.
2. Prior Art
With the rapid development of computer technologies, the use of tablet computers has become widely popular. Although they are light-weight and not cumbersome, users need to hold them with their hands in order to keep them upright or tilted so that the tablet computers are face-on to the users when actually operating them. Therefore, when compared with the traditional laptop computers from the past, the monitors of which stay upright or tilted when they are placed on a desktop or on a lap, the tablet computers are not in accordance with the general users' habits of using laptops, nor with ergonomics. For this reason, in order to enable users to use tablet computers with more ease when it comes to long hours of use, support stands of all styles have been invented.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,432B1 reveals a support stand that not only makes the use of a laptop easier for the user, but also increases the functions of the laptop through the support stand, which is convenient. However, the support stand with the addressed patent cannot and does not need to be incorporated with the laptop computer which it supports as a single unit and be mobile. It merely provides the laptop a full size extended keyboard like one for a desktop computer. Meanwhile, it also merely provides the function of propping up the laptop computer by installing a foldable support. The support and the laptop computer are two independent units, and they function as separate devices. The support stand is useful only when the screen of the laptop is turned on. Also, it is rather inconvenient to transport the support stand. Because it uses a foldable support installed internally to prop up the laptop computer, it is thick and cumbersome. It is complex in the mechanism, and the procedure to go through when opening it up is quite complicated. Owing to the fact that it uses the oblique of a triangle in the mechanism, it cannot be adjusted to various angles for support as the user wishes.